


Bella's epifiany

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 10/10 would read again, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Wow hot, hawt shit right here, im in lesbians with u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward finds out that Bella is meeting up with Jacob in secret, he decides to teach them all a lesson. But what he doesn't expect is for them to all retaliate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella's epifiany

Chapter 1

Bella woke in the warm embrace of a hot werewolf, the sheets tangled about her legs.  
“Jake?”.  
He was snoring, fast asleep. Bella was not surprised after last night. After all, it was rather ..exausting, she curled up beside him, fingering the bite mark on the back of her neck he gave her.. at least someone would turn her into their kind! She felt Jake stir next to her...  
“Bella?” he mumbled.  
She answered by pressing her mouth against his, feeling him stiffening beneath the covers, she thought  
He still wants more after last night? He growled, flipping her over he leant towards her, licking his lips, then her memory faded as they slipped into the wolves musky romance…

Chapter 2

A couple of months l8r….  
ARRRRGGHHH screamed bella as thle small wolf slipped out of her. “WHAT THE HELL, YOU HAVE BEEN DRAGON SNAKING WITH THAT (rather cute he said in his mind) WEREWOLF HAVENT YOU” he shouted at bella, hitting her violently and screaming abuse.  
“nuuu?” she said innocently  
“woof!” barked the little husky, eyeing Edwards leg IN A VERY SEXUAL WAY

Chapter 3

Bella, in her wolf form, slinked into Jacob’s house, smelling the male musk. She eagerly opened his bedroom door to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed. Better leave him, she thought tenderly.  
Heading outside she headed into the forest, looking for the pack.  
3 of the wolves were lying in their wolf form on the grass, wheres the rest of the pack? Thought Bella, some wolves leapt from the trees onto her, pinning her down.  
Paul nipped her, growling and driving away the other males, he mounted her and nipping the scruff of her neck me began mating with her. She growled, then started to enjoy it. He was stuck inside her, they were connected and the other wolves started to whine with need and arousal as they started to smell the air. Jared slammed into Paul, trying to dislodge him from Bella. Paul snapped at Jared, sliding out of Bella, Bella whined as Paul eventually slid out of her and was filled again by Quill, who sneakily jumped into Bella before Jared could get up again. Suddenly a snarling black wolf that was Sam came bursting from the trees and snapped at all of the males, driving them away. Quil was stuck inside Bella, and Sam wrenched him away with a pained shriek from Bella. Sam shooed off the pack, them running away with their tails in between their legs, Sam sniffed Bella, her female scent taking over as he moved towards her as if in a dream. He sniffed her flower and leaped onto her, the rest of the pack waching enviously from the trees.

Chapter 4

Seth bounded through the forest panting . He reached Jacobs house and began to whine outside the window. Jacob appeared at the window.

“What’s wrong Seth? Asked Jacob.  
Seth turned to human and began blurting out what he saw from the trees. Leah had been the whore of the pack and it seemed Bella had assumed that roll instead.  
“WHAT?!?!?!?” Jacob shouted.. then smiled evilly, jumping out the window and into his wolf form, running towards the clearing and seemingly to walk in innocently he spotted Bella and Sam,pretending to not know. “watcha dooi—WHAT THE HELL?” sam leapt out of Bella “its not what it looks like” he then turned tail and ran. Bella crawled over to Jacob, barely able to walk “my hero!” she said, pretending innocence. “well, its my turn, he said, grinning again, turning her around he slid into her. Bella groaned partly from exhaustion and collapsed in a heap on the ground, jake continued to have sex with her even wen she was unconscious.

 

Chapter 4  
It was warm and dark. Bella lay in a den far away from the pack. As a pregnant she wolf she had sought space, far away from the oppressing male company of her pack. She had birthed five healthy pups ranging form brown to black in pelt colour wich were now suckling away at her tits.  
“bella?” whipered edward, sneaking in “i have dcided to dump you, i have found someone else  
“GEDDOUT” bella screamed, biteing his croch “LEAVE MY PUPS AONEDDD!!!!!” edward scrambled out and ran off to jacobs house, cluching his sore balls

Chapter 5  
“ah that bitch!!” said edward, stumbling into Jakes room. “she bit my balls!!!!!!!!” Jake looked up smiling sheepishly. he was lying on the bed with his hand down between his legs, both of his pants off, masturbating. “Would you like me to do that for you” purred edward. but jacob was to lost in extacy t stop and talk so edward just decided to anyway as he was starting to be really turned on by jacobs actions. he lowerd his pants carefully and started pawing himselph. He started humping jacob his earlier sore balls forgottedn and Jacob accepted it happily,  
“OH OH YEAH BABY” Shouted Jacob  
“I LOVE YOU JACOB YOU HOT SEXY WOLFMAN” shouted edward  
they both came together, Jacob shooting several ropes of werewolf cum all over the walls and edweards cum dripping down jacobs legs

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend Holly decided to write a twilight fanfiction, in hopes of it becoming greatly known! Hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks in advance for all the kudos!!!


End file.
